A Tale of Two Spyros
by Ortinbras Itrenore and Ashkor
Summary: Part two of the Dual Worlds trilogy. Five years after Gnasty Gnorc's suicide, Artisan Spyro needs help from Legendary Spyro to deal with two problems. The first problem: an old enemy. The second: a faun. Rated T for language and violence. R&R plz
1. A Wonderful Reunion

A Tale of Two Spyros

**Sinrah: It's time for the not-so-anticipated sequel to Spyro meets Spyro!**

A Wonderful Reunion

* * *

It has been five years since Bianca opened the portal. Artisan Spyro, Ember, and Flame are now eighteen years old and are fully grown adults. Cynder and Legendary Spyro are now sixteen years old (which is twenty-four years old for dragons in their world). And their children; Inferno, Umbra, and Dizzy, are five years old (which is 7 1/2 for them). Artisan Spyro has finally gotten over the Gnasty Gnorc incident. Ember and Flame are now married.

One day in the Artisan land, A. Spyro was having a flying race against Flame around the Town Square district. "Come on, Spyro! You gotta try harder if you want to beat me!"

"Alright then!" A. Spyro suddenly moved with a burst of speed and zoomed past Flame. As he finished the final lap, he and Flame landed on one of the buildings. "Looks like I win this one."

With a laugh, Flame said, "You could have told me you were holding back!"

"Yeah... but the look on your face was so priceless!" A. Spyro suddenly noticed it was getting dark. "Hey, we should probably head home."

"Yeah. Ember's probably wondering where I am."

A. Spyro suddenly chuckled. "Dude, you're whipped!"

"Shut up! I'm not whipped. Ember just wanted me home before dark."

As Flame entered the portal to return to the Artisan home, A. Spyro said under his breath, "Whipped." He then jumped in.

After they appeared back at the Artisan home, they saw Bianca and A. Hunter waiting for them. Flame and A. Spyro used to be much smaller than them, but now they towered over them. "There you are!" said Bianca.

"Hey guys," said Flame.

"What's up?" asked A. Spyro.

"Spyro, you won't believe who just showed up!" said A. Hunter.

"Elora?!" he asked enthusiastically.

"Whoa, slow down, Lover Boy," said A. Hunter, who couldn't help but laugh.

A. Spyro blushed.

"No, it's not Elora," said Bianca. "It's the other you! He showed up twenty minutes ago with Cynder and their kids!"

"Wow. They've never come to this world before! It's always us who visit them," said Flame.

"Where are they?" asked A. Spyro.

"Just follow us." A. Spyro and Flame followed Bianca and A. Hunter for about ten minutes through the large land. On the way, they passed by the portal that Bianca had created five years ago. They finally made it to a large cave lit by crystals.

"In there?" asked A. Spyro.

Bianca nodded.

The four went in and soon found L. Spyro and his family. When looking at the two Spyros, they are very similar and yet very different. They were both purplw, but it didn't mean anything to A. Spyro, his purple scales made him unique but not powerful. And they both had golden colored wings, horns and underbellies, and purple eyes. L. Spyro had curved wings, a spade-shaped tail blade, a rounder face, and a trail of spikes going down his spine. A. Spyro had angular wings, a spiral-shaped tail blade, a more square-shaped face, and he had a mohawk of spikes on his head and neck. "Hey, guys! What brings you here?" asked A. Spyro.

"Well, our kids are old enough to adventure now. So we decided to finally see this other world. And it's pretty cool," said L. Spyro.

Everyone had fun talking and exploring the Artisan world and its districts. By the time they were done, it was dawn.

* * *

**Sinrah: Please review and tell me what you think!  
**


	2. The Forbbiden Love

A Tale of Two Spyros

**Stephanie: Please note that we are not going to rush this story like our last two.**

The Forbbiden Love

* * *

It was noon and everyone slept in the large cave. They were all woken up by a loud voice that echoed through the cave. "Flame?! Are you in here?"

Everyone got up to see Ember at the mouth of the cave. "Ember? Sorry, I lost track of time," Flame said groggily.

"Flame, you know we were supposed to go to visit my friend in Dream Weavers. You promised," the pink dragon said with a hurt look.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Whipped," A. Spyro said through a fake cough.

"Hi, Ember!" said Dizzy, who was jumping with excitement.

"Dizzy?" She then noticed L. Spyro, Cynder, and their children. "Hey, you guys finally came to our world!"

"Yep," said Cynder. "Inferno, Umbra, and Dizzy are old enough to explore, so we came here."

Inferno ran to his father. "Dad, can we eat? I'm hungry."

"Sssssso am I," said Umbra, who was shy about speaking.

"Me too! Me too! Me too!" Dizzy could not contain herself.

"Sure thing, kids. Come on." L. Spyro reached behind a rock and pulled out a bag of food that he and Cynder brought. He reached in and passed the food around to everyone. "Steak for Flame and Ember. Lamb for Artisan Hunter. Salad for Bianca. A jar of butterflies for Artisan Sparx. Fish for Umbra. Pork for Inferno. Squid for Dizzy. Venison for Artisan Spyro. And horse for Cynder and me. Enjoy!"

Everyone ate happily. A. Spyro was almost finished with his meal when he suddenly felt upset. He saw A. Hunter with Bianca, Flame with Ember, and L. Spyro with his family. He dropped his food and walked outside.

L. Spyro noticed this and said, "Cynder, I'l be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to the other me." He stepped out of the cave to see A. Spyro sitting down depressed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"I'm alone. There's no one to spend my life with. You have Cynder. Flame has Ember. Hunter has Bianca, and they're not even the same species!"

"You mean, there's absolutely no one?"

"Well... there is one."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is... Elora. I'm madly in love with her. But... I can't be with her."

"Why not?"

"Because we're too different."

"Different as in how?"

"Like with Hunter and Bianca. At least they're both mammals. I'm a dragon... A reptile. Elora... is a faun... A mammal. We wouldn't be able to live together. It's a forbbiden love... And I can't stand it!"

"Look. I'm sure you'l find a way. Does Elora know you love her?"

"I don't know. I've never told her once. And it's been seven years!"

"Listen. You helped me save my kids five years ago. I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"Thanks."

"Come on. Let's get back inside. You're food will spoil."

* * *

**Stephanie: One last thing. Do you think Flame is whipped?  
**


	3. Bianca's Concern

A Tale of Two Spyros

**Sinrah: I think it's time to bring the tension.**

Bianca's Concern

* * *

Everyone was at the Dry Canyon district of Peace Keepers. (My favorite level in the original game!) And they were all just flying around, having a good time. Bianca rode on Ember's back, while A. Hunter rode on Flame's. Suddenly, Bianca felt an uneasy feeling. "Umm, Ember? Can we land?"

"Sure." Ember swooped down for a rough landing. Noticing this, all the other dragons came to a smooth landing next to them. "You okay?" asked Ember.

With a puzzled look, Bianca said, "Some... something's not right. I feel a familiar prsence... It's coming from Avalar."

"Avalar? Please don't tell me it's Ripto!" said A. Spyro.

"No... it's not Ripto. But it's not good. We have to go to Avalar right now!"

Everyone ran as quick as they could to the Avalar portal back in tha Artisan land. It took them an hour. When they reached the portal, L. Spyro turned to his family. "Cynder, wait here with the kids."

"Okay. Be careful."

"But, Dad!" Dizzy and Inferno both said at once. Umbra didn't argue.

"Dizzy, Inferno, it's too dangerous. Stay with your mom," He said with a serious tone. He gave Cynder a kiss, then he kissed his his children on the foreheads. "We'll be back." Everyone entered the portal excluding Cynder and her children.

In Avalar...

They arrived in Avalar to find that everything was destroyed. Houses were burned down. Monuments were collapsed. And rivers were dry. "My... my home. It's... it's..." A. Hunter couldn't finish his sentence. Bianca gave him a hug to comfort him.

"What happened?" asked Ember.

"Who could've done this?" asked Flame.

"I'm glad I didn't bring my kids," said L. Spyro.

"Oh my God! Elora might be hurt! We have to find her!" A. Spyro ran as fast as he could to the professor's lab, with everyone right behind him. They reached the lab to find damaged, but still standing. "Elora! Professor! Are you okay?!"

They could hear crying coming from inside. "This is bad!" said A. Hunter. They went through the already broken down door. They could see a young faun crying over the dead bodies of two moles and a monkey.

"Elora!" A. Spyro ran to hug her. "Thank God, you're okay! What happened?"

"Sp-Spyro? It was horrible! The Professor told me to hide. When I did, I saw the door burst open. The Professor was instantly killed. Then I saw a large blood-red dragon come in and stab Blink with his sceptre. Then a blue dinosaur woman came and killed Agent 9! I was so scared!" Elora cried even more.

A. Hunter instantly recognized the threat. "Red..."

"And the Sorcerress," said Bianca

* * *

**Sinrah: Yes. I like to remind people about the old games.  
**


	4. A Confused Faun

A Tale of Two Spyros

**Sinrah: Not much to say... just enjoy!**

A Confused Faun

* * *

Elora was still crying in A. Spyro's fore-legs. "There, there, Elora. You're safe now."

"I've known the professor all my life. Then.. his life suddenly ends right before my eyes!"

L. Spyro stepped forward. "She needs to rest. She's too traumatized to travel with us right now."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Elora passed out.

Three hours later...

Elora woke up in the cave that L. Spyro had set up camp in. "Elora, are you okay?" asked A. Spyro.

"Sp-Spyro? I had a dream that the professor was killed. And then, I saw two of you. Crazy huh?"

"Elora... it wasn't a dream. The professor is dead."

"No..." Elora teared up. "It... it had to be a dream. What about seeing two of you?"

"You must mean me." L. Spyro appeared naxt to her.

Elora jumped up and started stepping back. "Am I going crazy?"

"Let me explain, Elora." And so, A. Spyro told Elora EVERYTHING. From Bianca practicing a spell, to meeting Cynder and L. Spyro, to Gnasty Gnorc committing suicide, to A. Spyro often paying L. Spyro a visit over the years. It took him well over an hour.

"So..." She points at L. Spyro. "You're Spyro from another world." She then turned to Cynder. "And... you're his wife?"

"Yes. And these are our kids. This red one's Inferno."

"Hi, Elora!" Inferno ran up to her and hopped in her arms.

"Whoa! Hey, little guy." She scratched his head and put him down.

With a slight chuckle, Cynder said, "This yellow one is-"

"Hi Elora!! I'm Dizzy!" Dizzy interupted her mother and began playfullt running around Elora.

"Wow. Arnen't you a jumpy one?!" Elora laughed and gave Dizzy a pat on the head.

"And this one is Umbra."

The young black dragon slowly and nervously made her way to the Faun. "Hhhhhhhello."

"Hi there. Don't worry. I don't bite." She nealt down and brushed the side of Umbra's cheek.

"Now that we've made introductions. What are we going to do about Red and the Sorcerress?" asked A. Hunter.

"I've used my magic to locate them. They're in the Forgotten Lands."

"What?! But that's on the other side of the world!" said A. Spyro. "And I can't fit down the holes anymore!"

"You're right. And I can't make a portal. I'll need my magic for when we fight Red and the Sorcerress."

"So how do we get there?" Asked A. Hunter.

"We fly. It'll take us three days. We have to gather supplies and meet back here tomorrow."

A. Spyro began to think, 'This is horrible. But finally I'l get to be with Elora.'

* * *

**Sinrah: I know that was slow. But I'm updating at five in the morning!  
**


	5. The New Journey Begins

A Tale of Two Spyros

**Stephanie: I love writing this crossover.**

The New Journey Begins

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the cave. Each of the adults had a bag of rations on their backs. "Okay. We're going on a journey to the other side oh the world," said L. Spyro. "We have to fly slowly so the children can catch up."

"D-Dad. I don't know how to fly yet."

"That's okay, Umbra. Your mother will carry you."

"Come on, sweety. Hop on my back," said Cynder as she nealt down.

"Ooooookay, Mom." Umbra walked over to her mother and climbed on her back.

"Is everyone ready?!" asked A. Spyro.

"Yes!" said almost everyone.

"No," said Umbra.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" siad Dizzy, who was already in the air.

"Yeah! Let's kick some butt!" said Inferno.

And they all flew off. With Umbra riding on Cynder, A. Hunter riding on Flame, Bianca riding on Ember, and Elora riding on A. Spyro.

Later that night...

It was almost midnight, and the dragons were getting tired. Even Dizzy was exhausted! "Spyro, can we stop and rest?" asked Flame.

"Sure thing." A. Spyro swooped down, careful not to drop Elora. All the other dragons followed.

"Oh my God!" said Cynder. "My body hasn't been this tense since Spyro saved me from Convexity nine years ago!"

Umbra, Bianca, A. Hunter, and Elora each dismounted. They all set up camp and ate over a large fire. After they finished eating, A. Hunter, Bianca, Flame, Ember, and the children went to bed. "Hey, Spyro," said Cynder. "Why don't we take a trip to behind those trees over there?"

"But... I thought you said you were tired," said L. Spyro.

"Sooooooo?" Cynder spoke with a suggestive tone.

"Well, if it's what you want." L. Spyro turned to A. Spyro. "Hey umm, Artisan me? We'll be back."

"Alright. See ya." After L. Spyro disappeared with Cynder, A. Spyro walked over to Elora, who was staring at the moon. "Elora, are you feeling any better?"

"I guess. I just still can't believe that Agent 9, the Professor, and his nephew are all gone." She turned to look at him. "Hey. Where's Cynder and the other Spyro?"

"Oh. Umm. They went to go... well you know." He sat down next to her.

Elora chuckled and said, "I guess they know how to feel better even when on a mission." She edged closer to A. Spyro. "Thank you, Spyro. Thank you for saving me from Ripto seven years ago. And thanks for helping me get out of the lab yesterday."

"You're welcome, Elora." He put his large wing around her. "And don't worry. The Professor will be avenged."

"Thank you." The two stared into eachother's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Finally, A. Spyro lowered his head to her level, and they shared a long passionate kiss...

* * *

**Stephanie: And that's chapter five! One more thing... Don't play dumb and ask what L. Spyro and Cynder went to go do. You know darn well what they did!  
**


	6. Coming of Age

A Tale of Two Spyros

**Sinrah: It's time to start training.**

Coming of Age

* * *

The next morning, L. Spyro and Cynder were at a large pond with their children. Everyone else was still asleep. "Okay, kids. In a few days, we're going to have to fight two very powerful enemies. I've never seen them before, so we'll need as much help as we can get. It's time to awaken your true powers," said L. Spyro.

"You mean, we're gonna use magic?! Cool!" said Inferno.

"That's right, Inferno," said Cynder. "Your dad's going to teach you fire. Dizzy, He'll teach you electricity."

"Oh boy!!!!" Dizzy began doing back flips.

Cynder turned to Umbra. "And I'm going to teach you shadow, my dear."

"Wwwwwwill it hhhhhhurt?"

"Of course not!" Cynder laughed.

"Ooohhh. Ooookkk-kay."

"We'll be back, my love." Cynder leaned forward and kissed L. Spyro.

"Okay. Take care."

"Bbbbbye, Dad!" L. Spyro watched as Cynder and Umbra went to the other side of the pond.

"Okay, Inferno. You're up."

"What?! That's not fair! I want to learn too!" said Dizzy.

"Sorry, Sis! First born, first up!"

"Okay, kids. Settle down." L. Spyro turned to a bush. "Watch closely, Inferno." He inhaled and breathed a powerful stream of fire at the bush. It was reduced to a pile of ash.

"Wow! Can I try?!"

"Of course!"

Inferno turned to a bush and inhaled. But nothing happened. "Hey! I can't breath fire!"

"Don't worry. Keep trying."

Inferno tried for almost half an hour, but he couldn't bring himself to breath fire. His throat began to hurt.

"Maybe you should take a break, son. We'll try later."

"Ah, man!"

"Yay! My turn!" Dizzy ran up to her father and almost tripped.

"Okay, Dizzy. Watch closely." L. Spyro grabbed a fish from the pond and tossed it in the air. He breathed a jolt of electricity and lassoed the fish.

"Wow! I want to do that!"

"Sure thing." He grabbed another fish and tossed it.

A weak bolt of electricity escaped Dizzy's maw and held the fish in the air. "I did it!"

"Great job, Dizzy! Let's see that again!"

Dizzy practiced her magic for over half an hour.

"I'm proud of you, Dizzy. One day, you might even learn to do this." L. Spyro released a powerful bolt of electricity and it engulfed the entire pond.

"Wow!"

"Dad, I want to try again!" said Inferno.

"Okay, son. Show me what you've got!"

On the other side of the pond...

"Come on, Umbra. We've been trying for an hour. I know you can do it!"

"Ooooookay, Mom." Umbra tried to summon her Cloak of Shadows. Her legs were covered for five seconds, then the magic wore off. "I'm ssssssssory, Mom."

"That's okay, Umbra. You've done good for your first day. We can try again tomorrow. Let's get back to camp." Cynder turned and started walking.

"Wwwwwwait!!!" Umbra closed her eyes and summoned a Cloak of Hadows again. She was completely engulfed for thirty seconds.

"Umbra, you did it!" Cynder ran up and hugged her daughter. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Tttthanks, Mom. Ccccccan we eat? I'm rrrrrreally hungry."

"Of course!"

* * *

**Sinrah: Those of you who have an adventurous eye already know what Inferno's problem is.  
**


	7. Not a Monster

A Tale of Two Spyros

**Sinrah: One of the things a great story needs is an unlikely ally.**

Not a Monster

* * *

It has been two days and they were close to the Forgotten Lands. Inferno still hasn't learned to use fire yet. They were eating at the fire pit when A. Spyro heard a sound. It was going 'clack-clack-clack-clack'. He knew it was the sound of Elora's hooves. He turned to see her running right towards him. "Hey, Elora! Where did you go?"

Elora was gasping for air as she spoke. "Spyro, I *gasp* went to go *gasp* use the bathroom. And then I *gssp* got attacked by this big, ugly monster!"

"A mmmmmmmm-m-m-monster?!" Umbra hid behind Cynder.

"If there's a monster, we'll handle it!" L. Spyro got up and prepared himself. Flame, Ember, Cynder, and A. Spyro did likewise.

As they waited for the monster to appear, A. Spyro noticed a familiar scent. 'No! Not again!' he thought to himself.

From behind the trees, appeared a large creature. He had a grotesque face and crooked teeth. He wore gray metal armor and carried a large mace. It was none other than Gnasty Gnorc.

The dragons dropped their guard and Cynder stepped closer. "Gnasty... You're alive? How?"

Gnasty Gnorc turned to her and said, "How's the torso?"

"Huh?" It took Cynder a while to realize that he was referring to when he had hit her in the ribs five years ago. "Oh umm. Fine. You hit me pretty good but I recovered."

"Heh-heh." Gnasty swung his mace and he hit Cynder in the ribs again.

"Aaaaaggggghhhhh!!!" She fell to the floor in pain.

"Cynder!" L. Spyro ran up to her.

"Mom!" All three children rushed to her aid.

With a strain, Cynder said, "Uggh. I'm fine. Nothing's broken." She slowly stood up. "What the hell was that for?!"

Gnasty swung again. This time he missed.

"Oh no you don't!" Flame charged and pinned Gnasty Gnorc to the ground. "It's time to burn!" Flame charged up his fire breath.

"No, Flame! Wait!" A. Spyro pushed Flame off the gnorc.

"Spyro, what's wrong with you!"

"He's not himself, Flame! He's being controlled by Red!"

"Get off of me, you purple nuissance!" said Gnasty.

"Gnasty, listen to me! You have to snap out of it! Red brought you back to life and he's controlling you! I know you're in there!"

"You know this monster?!" asked Elora.

"He's not a monster! He was always mistreated! Gnasty, I know you can hear me in there! Don't let Red treat you like a puppet!"

"A puppet?" Gnasty Gnorc was still struggling, but for a different reason than earlier.

"You are not a puppet, Gnasty Gnorc. And You're not a monster either!"

"I... I am not a puppet. I am not a puppet! I AM NOT A PUPPET!!!" Gnasty Gnorc screamed as he expelled the dark magic from his body. He then passed out.

"Is he okay?" asled Flame.

"He will be," said L. Spyro.

"We have a lot to talk about when he wakes up." A. Spyro got down from the unconscious gnorc.

* * *

**Sinrah: The only thing I hate more than updating early in the morning, is updating late at night.  
**


	8. Gnasty's Sorrow

A Tale of Two Spyros

**Stephanie: I'm sorry I don't have much to add. I'm a little tired.**

Gnasty's Sorrow

* * *

"Gnasty? Can you hear me?" Gnasty Gnorc heard a muffled voice as he regained concioussness.

"Oww. My aching head." He put his hands to his forehead. "Where am I?"

"Gnasty?" Gnasty turned to see A. Spyro with everyone else behind him.

"Spyro? What happened? How am I alive again?!"

"Gnasty, Red brought you back to life again. I was able to free you from his influence."

"I didn't do anything... bad, did I?"

Cynder stepped forward. "You hit me in the ribs again. But that's about it."

"Oh no. I am so sorry." He hung his head in shame.

"You don't have to be sorry, Gnasty Gnorc. You weren't in control of your action. Trust me. I know EXACTLY how you feel."

"Yes. I know all about your world."

"How?"

"Surely, you remember the crystal gaurdians I created. After I appeared in your world, I used my magic to learn all about its history."

"Wow. Even I don't know how to do that," said Bianca.

"Gnasty... I'm sorry about everything. Bur I have some good news," said A. Spyro.

"What's that?"

"We've cleared your name," said Ember.

"Everyone knows the truth about you," said A. Hunter.

"So you don't have to kill yourself again," said Flame.

"T-t-thank you," said Gnasty, who was beginning to tear up. "I can help you fight Red."

"How?" asked L. Spyro.

"I can remember his plans. He only revived the Sorcerress for her stalf. He wants to merge there magic to cast a spell that will turn all creatures into insects."

"Wow. He can actaully turn animals into something else?" asked Elora.

"No, but she can. That's why he needs her stalf."

"Gnasty, can you take us there?" asked Bianca.

"No. His magic disrupts mine. But I will take you as close as I can. Get close to me."

Eneryone huddled together and Gnasty used his magic to teleport them all.

* * *

**Stephanie: Sorry. Sinrah's the one who works good while tired.  
**


	9. More BackUp

A Tale of Two Spyros

**Stephanie: I'm feeling a little sad right now. You don't have to read my narrative if you don't want to. Just read the chapter. I posted a songfic not too long ago. And I got a review that said it was an abomination. So I deleted it. But I've kept you long enough. *sigh* Enjoy the chapter.**

More Back-Up

* * *

The had arrived at Midnight Mountain. "This is as close as I can get. The Sorcerress is close by. But Red is far away from here."

"Come on. Let's go get her!" said A. Spyro.

"Be careful, Spyro. Remember, now that she has been exposed to Red's magic, she is much more powerful."

"You're right. We need as much help as we can get," said L. Spyro.

"Look no further!" Everyone turned to see Bently the yeti. Behind him were Sgt. Bird and Shiela the kangaroo (Who is now an adult.)

"Hey, guys! Long time, no see!" said A. Spyro.

"Friends of your's?" asked L. Spyro.

"Yep. They helped me fight the Sorcerress six years ago."

"What in the name of Sydney?! Two Spyro's?!" Sheila was confused.

"It's a long story. I'll explain later."

"So I guess we're ready now," said Elora.

"Not quite." They all heard a voice that was familiar to A. Spyro, Hunter, and Elora. They turned around to see the Professor, Blink, and Agent 9, very much alive.

"OH MY GOD!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!" Elora ran up to the professor and gave him a family hug.

"But how?" asked A. Hunter.

"My newest invention! With some help from Zoe's magic. I was able to design a machine that can make artificially intellegent copies of anyone who steps inside it. Elora, those bodies at the lab were prototypes. That's why I told you to hide. You were the only one in danger of dying."

"Yeah! Cause there is now way that Sorcerress could take me down that easily!" said Agent 9.

"Now we're ready to fight!" Blink had a stick of dynamite in his hand.

"My rockets are locked and loaded!" said Sgt. Bird.

"So, where exactly is the sorcerress?" asked Cynder.

"I'll show you the way to her lair. Follow me." Everyone followed Bianca through the Sorcerress' lair. "She's right behind this door."

L. Spyro turned to face everyone else. "Listen closely, everyone! I've never fought the Sorcerress before, so I don't know what to expect. Only the Artisan me does. We have to give it our all. Don't hold back! Are you with me?!"

Everyone cheered in approval. Even Umbra cheered!

A. Spyro took the lead. "Let's go!" They crashed the door down and charged through as a team: A. Spyro, A. Sparx, L. Spyro, Cynder, Elora, the Professor, A. Hunter, Sheila, Sgt. Bird, Bently, Agent 9, Blink, Flame, Ember, Gnasty Gnorc, Inferno, Umbra, and Dizzy.

* * *

**Stephanie: You know... writing this chapter made me feel better... But I still want to take a bat and beat the shit out of something. :-)  
**


	10. Inferno's True Power

A Tale of Two Spyros

**Sinrah: Any DBZ fans out there will notice a familiar scene in this chapter.**

Inferno's True Power

* * *

They arrived in a large circular chamber surrounded by lava. In the center stood the Sorcerress. "Well now. I see you have chosen death. I think I shall start with Bianca. She will regret betraying me!"

Everyone took a battle stance. They all charged and gave the fight 100%. She used her magic to paralyze Ember. Blink tossed a stick of dynamite but she repeled and knocked him out. Sheila charged and gave two hard punches before she was bound in magical ropes. A magical cage appeared and trapped Bianca, Elora, A. Hunter, and the children. Gnasty Gnorc swung his mace and cast a killing spell, which was nulified by a counter spell from the Sorcerress. Bently swung his club but was knocked back and crashed into Flame, knocking them both out. Sgt. Bird and Agent 9 tried to double team her, but she turned them into sheep. A. Hunter readied his bow, but was trapped in magical ropes before he could fire. A. Spyro breathed a stream of water with so much power that it knocked the Sorcerress off her feet.

The Sorcerress slowly got back up. "You'll pay for that!" She summoned two large anacondas. The snakes wrapped around Cynder and A. Spyro, trapping them in their powerful grip. L. Spyro was now the only one standing. He used his powers of Dragon Time to slow everything down. He used the extra time to charge his convexity breath. He shot his attack at the Sorcerress as soon as Dragon Time wore off. She dodged it almost flawlessly. "Well... that was pretty good. You were able to wound my shoulder. A direct hit would have finished me."

"No.. way." L. Spyro collapsed to the floor. The attack had drained him. He couldn't stand up.

"I think it's time for you to die." She appraoched L. Spyro and used her massive foot to crush his wind pipe.

"Stop it!" Inferno was still trapped in the cage. "Leave my dad alone!"

She continued to step on his throat.

"I said stop!!!!" Filled with rage, Inferno destroyed the cage. A powerful red wave of fear escaped his maw and froze the Sorcerress where she stood.

"Why-why can't I move? What's happening?"

Inferno's power grew to a dangerous level. "Leave... my... dad... ALONE!!!!!" He charged at the Sorcerress and crashed into her, leaving a devastating wound on her chest. The Sorcerress fell to the floor in pain. Inferno fainted.

She slowly stood back up, one arm to her bleeding chest. "How... how can a kid have so much power? I must kill him now before he can do that again." She raised her stalf to deliver a fatal blow to the unconciouss hatchling. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Gnasty Gnorc.

"I don't think so." He swung his mace and bashed her skull in. The Sorcerress fell dead to the floor. All of her spells wore off at that moment. He picked up Inferno and took him to L. Spyro. Cynder and the other children were already next to him. "Here. Your son is safe."

"My baby!" Cynder took Inferno from Gnasty's hands.

"Thank you, Gnasty Gnorc," said L. Spyro, who was massaging his own throat. "A fear dragon. He's a fear dragon."

A. Spyro approached him. "We still have to fight Red. We should take a one hour break and rest up. Then, we're going after him."

**Sinrah: This story is only half-way done! Please check out our recently posted story, "Spyro's Memory".  
**


	11. The Undying Love

A Tale of Two Spyros

**Stephanie: There was a typo in the last chapter. Sinrah said that Bianca, Elora, the kids, and A. Hunter were trapped in a cage. He ment to say that Bianca, Elora, the kids, and THE PROFESSOR were trapped in a cage.**

The Undying Love

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the Professor's lab. "Bianca, why the hell do you have that?" asked A. Spyro.

Bianca was carrying the Sorcerress' stalf. "Gnasty said Red wants the stalf. I figured it would be easier to find him if we had it."

The Professor was searching for Red on his computer. A. Spyro, Elora, Bianca, A. Hunter, and the Professor were the only ones who were awake. Everyone else rested in the dorms down the hall.

Elora walked over to A. Spyro. The sound of her hooves echoed through the room. "Spyro, can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure, Elora."

A. Spyro stepped outside the lab with Elora. The damaged lands were not an easy sight, but they didn't mind right now.

"Spyro... About that kiss we had a few days ago."

A. Spyro blushed. "Uh yeah. It was just for comfort, right?"

"Was it? That kiss felt like more than just for comfort." Elora stared into his eyes.

A. Spyro sighed. "I can't hold it in anymore." He closed his eyes as he tried to speak. "Elora... I *mumble*"

"What was that?"

He opened his eyes and stared into hers. 'Come on, Spyro! Just tell her! It's just three words!' "I said I *cough* you."

Elora knew what he was trying to say. But she wanted to actually hear it. "Spyro, you have to speak up."

"I SAID I LOVE YOU!!!" A. Spyro screamed it so loud that everyone woke up.

Elora stood dumbstruck. "A dragon... in love with a faun. I have waited for seven years to hear those words. Spyro..." Elora teared up. "I love you too!" She wrapped her arms around A. Spyro.

"It isn't fair." A. Spyro began to cry as well.

"You're right. It wouldn't be aloud. Our love would be shunned by everyone."

"We will find a way, Elora. I love you more than anything else. I'll do whatever it takes to be with you. I have loved you eversince I first met you."

The two shared a long kiss. No one could take this moment away.

* * *

**Stephanie: That was short, I know. But I'm running out of ideas! Sinrah is the brainstormer.  
**


	12. A Dangerous Idea

A Tale of Two Spyros

**Stephanie: The next few chapters will be mostly about Elora and A. Spyro.**

A Dangerous Idea

* * *

The entire group were on their way to Red's Lair. They all practiced their skills at the camp. Inferno was enjoying his new fear power. While A. Spyro was sparring with L. Spyro, Elora was wondering how she could be with him.

After an hour, they all stopped training and settled down at the camp. Elora sat next to A. Spyro as they ate. "What are we going to do, Spyro?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are we going to do about us? I love you with all my heart. And I want spend my life with you, but no one will accept us."

"Elora... I don't care what everyone else thinks. You're the love of my life."

"But what about actually 'being together'?"

"Oh... You mean..."

"Yes. If we are together, we can never have kids."

"You're right." Both of them began to tear up.

L. Spyro noticed them crying and walked up to them. "Listen guys... I'm sure we'll figure something out. After we defeat Red, I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Gnasty Gnorc came up with an idea. He approached Bianca, who still had the Sorcerress' stalf. "Bianca, I think I've figured out a way to help them out right now."

"Really? Let me hear it."

Gnasty whispered something in her ear.

Bianca's eyes widened. "Gnasty... that's kinda risky, isn't it? I'm not that good yet."

"What's going on?" asked Elora.

"Well... Gnasty Gnorc came up with an idea. But it's too dangerous."

"What is it?"

Bianca whispered into Elora's ear.

Elora stood with a puzzled for a minute, then finally said, "Do it."

"Now, are you absolutely sure? This is a VERY risky plan."

"I'll take the risk."

"Okay. Just gives us some time." She turned to Gnasty Gnorc. "Are you ready, Gnasty?"

"Yes. I'm ready."

Bianca reached down and picked up the Sorcerress' stalf. They both got a firm grip on it. "Okay... on three. One... Two... Three!"

Both Bianca and Gnasty Gnorc began to channel their magic into the stalf.

* * *

**Stephanie: I love cliff hangers.  
**


	13. Elora the Dragon

A Tale of Two Spyros

**Sinrah: Here's the turning point!**

Elora the Dragon

* * *

Bianca and Gnasty had channeled their magic into the stalf. "Okay! This is it!"

"What's going on?" asked A. Spyro.

Elora turned to A. Spyro. "I love you, Spyro. This is for us." She spread her arms. "I'm ready!"

"Please let this work," Bianca said to herself. She aimed the stalf at Elora. "Hhhaaaaahhhh!!!!" A rainbow-colored beam shot out from the stalf and illuminated Elora.

"Elora!" A. Spyro screamed.

A prism light shined brightly. Elora felt a great pain as her metamorphasis began. She dropped to all fours. All of the hair from her head and her goat legs disappeared. Her hooves completely vanished. Two large bat wings jetted out from her back. She grew a powerful tail. Her neck grew longer and wider. Her legs and arms reshaped into powerful legs with sharp claws. She grew a dragon's muzzle. Two large horns shot out from her head. Brown scales surrounded her body. Her wings, horns, and underbelly turned a light blue. Finally, she grew to three times her size. Then the light dissipated.

A. Spyro looked in wonder at the brown and blue dragoness who was now in front of him. "Elora?"

"Sp-Spyro? How do I look?"

"Elora, you look... beautiful!"

Everyone was amazed at Elora's new form. "You... you really think so?" Elora began to tear up.

"You know I do, Elora." A. Spyro leaned forward and shared a long kiss with Elora.

"Eww!" said Inferno.

"Wow, Dad! The other you finally gets to be with Elora!" said Dizzy.

Cynder turned to L. Spyro. "Spyro, I love you."

"I love you too, Cynder." L. Spyro and Cynder shared a kiss as well.

Ember then kissed Flame. And Bianca kissed A. Hunter.

"Well, Elora. I'm glad you were able to find love," said the Professor.

Elora broke her kiss with A. Spyro. "Spyro... Let's go somewhere a bit more... private."

A. Spyro began to sweat upon hearing this. "Umm. Gee, Elora. I uhh. I'm not sure. I've never done this before."

Elora whispered into his ear."Spyro... I've waited for seven years. I wasn't asking."

"Oh, uhh. Hey, guys. We'll be back." And with that, Elora and A. Spyro went into the woods.

"You really did help him, Spyro," said Cynder.

"I guess," said L. Spyro.

"Really. You did! If you didn't help him fight the Sorcerress, Elora wouldn't have become a dragon."

Suddenly, everyone could hear A. Spyro and Elora shouting to the heavens. L. Spyro and Cynder quickly covered their kids' ears.

* * *

**Sinrah: How many of you expected this?  
**


	14. First Time

A Tale of Two Spyros

**Stephanie: I would like to thank montecristo709. His story, Rise of the Dragons, gave me the idea for this chapter. Luckily, we can keep the T rating because we only imply what they're saying. We don't directly say it.**

First Time

* * *

A. Spyro and Elora had returned to camp. Everyone gave them an akward glance. "What?" asked A. Spyro.

Everyone was silent until A. Hunter finally spoke up. "Could you have been any louder?!"

Elora and A. Spyro both blushed with embarrasement. "Were... were we that loud?" asked Elora.

"Yeah," said L. Spyro. "Luckily, the kids are sleeping now."

"So, Spyro," Flame began. "How does it feel to be a man now?"

"Umm. I, uh. Ummm."

"I remember my first time," said A. Hunter. "Bianca wouldn't let me leave the room for three hours!"

"Hunter!" Bianca turned red and hit him in the shoulder.

"Hey! You're the one who broke the bed!" A. Hunter laughed.

"Oh my God! Hunter, shut up!" She felt like she would die of embarrassment.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, Cynder. Remember when you screamed so loud that you accidentally used your fear power?!" said L. Spyro.

"Spyro!! You swore you'd never tell!"

Everyone laughed again.

"Hee hee. That's nothing!" said Ember. "Flame was crying like a baby after our first time!"

"Hey! That's only because a dragon isn't supposed to bend that way!"

Everyone was roaring with laughter for a good ten minutes.

A. Spyro and Elora looked at eachother. The embarrassment on their faces was evident. "I guess we should have tried to keep it down."

They stared into eachother's eyes. Elora leaned forward and kissed him. "It was a little embarrassing. But it was worth spending my first time with you. I love you, Spyro."

"I love you too, Elora." A. Spyro chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"We've been hiding our feelings for seven years. Now that you're a dragon, we practically let the whole world know."

"Well, maybe we-" Suddenly, Elora fell to the floor. "Oowww."

"Elora!"

Everyone gathered around Elora.

"Elora, what's wrong?"

Cynder stepped forward. "I remember that feeling. It always happens after the first time. Elora, does your head hurt?"

"Ye-yeah."

"You'll be fine."

The Professor walked up to Elora. "Elora, you need to go lay down. It's getting dark anyway."

"Okay. I feel a little tired."

The next morning...

A. Spyro woke up with the sun in his eyes. "*groan* Good morning, Elora." He looked down to see Elora resting in his forelegs. Her light blue wings were spread across, covering both of them.

"Good morning, my love."

Everyone woke up as Bently hit the ground with his club in his sleep.

"Crikey! Talk about a rude awakening!" said Sheila.

"Well, since we're all awake, we better get going. Red's lair isn't far," said Gnasty Gnorc.

* * *

**Stephanie: Okay, which couple had the most embarrassing story? L. SpyroXCynder, FlameXEmber, A. HunterXBianca, or A. SpyroXElora?  
**


	15. The Confrontation, pt 1

A Tale of Two Spyros

**Sinrah: The time has come...**

The Confrontation, pt. 1

* * *

Everyone had arrived at a large grassy plain surrounded by several dark gems. A. Spyro turned to face everyone else. "Okay... Red is close by. We have to fight as hard as we can. Nothing fancy. We just go in, take him down, and we're done. If any of you-"

"Spyro! Wait!" Everyone saw a small fairy coming toward them.

"Zoe!"

"Spyro! I'm glad I got here in time! Listen. Red has gotten a lot stronger since last time. You can't do this alone."

"You got help for us?" asked L. Spyro

"Yeah. I know about your world. I went in and got help from there."

"You got poeple from my world?"

"Yep. Okay, guys! Come on out!"

They could see Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer flying towards them. L. Hunter was on Terrador's back.

"We couldn't let you take on Red alone," said Terrador.

"We will offer whatever we can to help," said L. Hunter.

"I can use my superior powers over ice to assist you," said Cyril.

"We can take him on now!" said Volteer.

"Thanks, guys. We're ready now," said A. Spyro. "As soon as we pass through this plain, there's no turning back."

They all prepared themselves as they went through the grassy area. When they reached a large lake, they could see Red waiting patiently. He laughed wickedly and said, "You will all die now. As for you, Gnasty Gnorc. You will pay for denying my power." He raised his stalf and shot a deadly beam of dark energy. Gnasty barely had enough time to dodge. The fight was between for the first few minutes. Gnasty swung his mace and hit Red across the face. He screamed in pain and began choking the gnorc. Gnasty threw Red off of himself and used a crystal spell. Red deflected it and then headbutted Gnasty Gnorc. Gnasty dropped to the floor in agony.

Red than released a powerful pulse wave. Bently, Blink, Sheila, Agent 9, the Professor, and A. Hunter were all knocked out. Sgt. Bird shot his missiles, but Red merely desintegrated them. He grabbed Flame and used him as a club to knock out Ember and Volteer. Terrador hit Red with a powerful earth shot. Filled with rage, Red summoned magical ropes that bound Terrador to Volteer. Umbra breathed shadow fire witch stunned him for a few second. As Bianca was about to strike, he hit her with his powerful tail and knocked her to the floor.

He picked up the Sorceress' stalf. "At last! This world belongs to me!" Elora breathed a powerful stream of fire towards Red. "I don't think so!" he said laughing. He dodged the attack and shot Elora with a beam of energy from the stalf.

Elora fell to the floor and tumbled toward the lake. As she looked in her reflection, he gasped in horror. She had become a faun again...

* * *

**Sinrah: I felt like being evil and ending the chapter right here.  
**


	16. The Confrontation, pt 2: Elora's Wrath

A Tale of Two Spyros

**Sinrah: (says nothing)**

The Confrontation, pt. 2: Elora's Wrath

* * *

"No! No! No! I'm a faun again!" Elora began crying. "No! Just when I thought I could spend my life with Spyro!"

The battle continued. A. Spyro used his electric breath to stun Red for a few seconds.

L. Hunter readied his bow and shot Red in the back of his neck. Cynder shot her poison attack and wealened Red. Gnasty Gnorc swung his mace and tried to hit Red, but Red brushed it aside kicked Gnasty to the floor. L. Spyro and Cynder both charged up their convexity breath. Cynder shot first and hit Red in the hip. L. Spyro then shot and hit him in the chest. Red screamed in pain and used his dark magic to create a shield around himself.

"Seismic wave!" He stomped the ground and caused a massive earthquake. L. Hunter fell face fisrt into the ground and Elora fell backward into the lake. Sgt. Bird, L. Spyro, Elora, and A. Spyro all tried to attack Red, but his dark shield protected him from theur attack. "Take this!" A pulse wave knocked everyone back. He laughed evilly. "Now then. It's time to turn everyone into insects!"

He began to channel his magic into the Sorserress' stalf, but he suddenly heard a loud piercing sound. He was suddenly filled with fear. He turned his head to see Inferno. "W-what?" His dark shield wore off.

"You better not hurt our dad!" said Dizzy. She charged and breathed a powerful stream of electricity on him. His body began to spasm.

"I hate you!" Umbra shouted. This was the first time in her life that she did not stutter. She summoned a powerful cloak of shadows and repeatedly clawed at Red's chest. He screamed in pain.

"You... You will pay for that!" Red charged his magic and was about to cast a deadly spell. Then he felt a powerful kick against his back. He fell to the floor and saw Elora behind him. Her teeth were bared. Her eyes were burning with hatred.

"You took away my chance to be with Spyro! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" She repeatedly kicked Red with her hooves. She jumped on top of him and stomped all over him. "Die, you bastard!" She jumped off and kicked him in the jaw. Then she kicked him in the ribs ten times.

"Please! Please stop!" Red began to cough up blood.

Elora wanted to keep kicking him, but she broke into tears. "I'll never be with him now."

Red slowly got up. His entire body was imprinted with marks from Elora's hooves. "I... I shall have my revenge." He used his magic to vanish. All the dark gems disappeared.

A. Spyro ran up to Elora and hugged her. "Elora... it's okay. I'm here."

"I love you, Spyro." She cried with her head buried in his shoulder.

"I love you too, Elora. It'll be okay."

"No it won't. Red escaped. And now we can't be together."

"That's not true." Bianca had woken up. "Red left behind the Sorcerress' stalf." She held the stalf in her paw.

Elora gasped. "Oh my God. Thank you, Bianca!"

"Hold still." She readied the stalf and fired.

Again, Elora was surrounded by a bright light. She once again went through a painful metamorphasis. When the light dissipated, Elora was once again a brown dragoness with blue wings, horns, and underbelly.

"Elora..." A. Spyro leaned closer to her. "I love only you."

"I love you too, Spyro." They shared a long kiss together.

"Marry me, Elora."

"Spyro... Of course I will."

They kissed again.

* * *

**Sinrah: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Huh? Oh. Sorry about that. Did the Lakers win?  
**


	17. Elora's Gift

A Tale of Two Spyros

**Stephanie: The story is almost over. After this, we can focus on the other story. Writing two stories really isn't easy.  
**

Elora's Gift

* * *

A. Spyro and Elora were resting on the soft wet grass in the Artisan land, feeling the warmth of the sun's rays. "I love you, Spyro."

"I love you too."

Elora slowly got up and stretched. "Spyro... I have something I've wanted to give you for seven years."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes, Spyro." A. Spyro closed his eyes and waited. He felt Elora's claws on his shoulders, then he felt her fasten something around his neck. She gave him a kiss and said, "Okay... Open your eyes."

A. Spyro opened his eyes and saw a brown hankercheif around his neck. "Elora, this is beautiful. Thank you."

"It's a family heirloom. My grandmother gave it to my grandfather, and my mom gave it to my dad. Now, I'm giving it to you."

"Thank you, Elora."

"Hey, Spyro! Over here!" They turned to see A. Hunter calling for them. "Hurry up!"

A. Spyro glided over to A. Hunter, with Elora right behind him. "Hey, Hunter. What's up?

"Hey. Cool scarf. Anyway, we're throwing a huge party! Everyone's celebrating!"

"Cool. I'll be right there."

They all went to the portal that leads to the Town Square district, and jumped in. They arrived to see a large party with plenty of food and a piñata shaped like Red. L. Spyro was having a race with the gaurdians. L. Hunter was practicing his flute. Ember and Flame were singing kaeoke (terribly). Bianca was eating. Bently was drunk and dancing like an idiot. Blink, Sgt. Bird, and Agent 9 were using cardboard cut-outs of Red and the Sorcerress as target practice. Sheila was bouncing all over the place. The Professor was dancing. And Cynder was watching her children trying to hit the piñata.

"Wow! This looks like a lot of fun!" said A. Spyro.

"No kidding!" said Elora!

"Care to dance?"

"I'd love to!"

A. Spyro and Elora began dancing together. They moved in perfect unison to eachother. They danced for an hour until they finally got tired. Then A. Spyro pulled Elora towards him and gave her a long kiss. "Now that we're engaged, we can do this whenever we want."

"My heart will alwys belong to you."

"And mine will belong to you. I love you, Elora." They kissed again.

L. Spyro and Cynder were watching the two. "Cynder, this has been one wild adveture."

"No kidding!"

"And we still have to find Red."

Cynder chuckled. "Do you think we'll ever have a normal day?"

"I doubt it." They stared into eachother's eyes and kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Cynder then grabbed L. Spyro and took him to another room...

Flame ran up to A. Spyro. "Hey, Spyro! What do you say we have a rematch?"

"You're on!" Flame and A. Spyro began to race around Town Square.

* * *

**Stephanie: One more chapter...  
**


	18. Heart of a Dragon

A Tale of Two Spyros

**Stephanie: I did a songfic! Music by DragonForce. BTW, this isn't the same song I used in the songfic I deleted  
**

Heart of a Dragon

* * *

Legendary Spyro, Cynder, their kids, Legendary Hunter, and the gaurdians were in front of the portal to their world. "This has been really fun! I'm sure we'll find Red another day," said L. Spyro.

The gaurdians went through the gate. Legendary Hunter followed right behind them.

"Congratulations, Artisan me. I'm sure you and Elora will be very happy together."

Artisan Spyro wrapped his wing around his fiance. "We will."

Elora then got up and said, "Before you go, I feel like singing!"

"Really? Why?" asked Cynder.

"Cause I feel happy!" Elora began to sing on her own.

-Proud and so glorious!  
Standing before of us,  
Our swords will shine bright in the sky!  
When united we come,  
To the land of the sun,  
With the heart of a dragon, we ride!-

Everyone gathered together and the professor started the music. Artisan Spyro sang with Elora.

-We are flying on wings in winter sky,  
With fire burning deep inside.  
We are warriors of endless time forever and on!

On wings of steel an ancient flight,  
We see the powers that unite.  
The gods will now send us a sign of battles once more!-

Cynder and Legendary Spyro joined in.

-Through the valley, we ride.  
Full of glory, we sore.  
Where the fights will be raging,  
For now and for more.  
When united we ride,  
And divided they fall,  
Tonight you will witness it all!

Proud and so glorious!  
Standing before of us,  
Our swords will shine bright in the sky!  
When united we come,  
To the land of the sun,  
With the heart of a dragon, we ride!-

They stopped to breath. When they started again, everyone else joined in.

-A land unknown, we come so far.  
We ride the night till morning star.  
When colours fade to black and white,  
Your eyes come to sight!

With the vision of a great divide,  
You turn toward the other side.  
You think you run, but you can't hide.  
The dead can not ride!

Through the valley, we ride.  
Full of glory, we sore.  
Where the fights will be raging,  
For now and for more.  
When united we ride,  
And divided they fall,  
Tonight you will witness it all!

Proud and so glorious!  
Standing before of us,  
Our swords will shine bright in the sky!  
When united we come,  
To the land of the sun,  
With the heart of a dragon, we ride!-

Artisan Spyro and Elora sang the next part alone.

-Over high seas and mountains,  
We fly to the heavens,  
On wings of a dragon tonight!-

Elora and Artisan Spyro shared a kiss as the bridge section played. Cynder and Legendary Spyro kissed as well. As the bridge ended, everyone got ready to sing the final part.

-Proud and so glorious.  
Standing before of us,  
Our swords will shine bright in the sky...

Proud and so glorious!  
Standing before of us,  
Our swords will shine bright in the sky!  
When united we come,  
To the land of the sun,  
With the heart of a dragon...  
The heart of a dragon...  
The heaaaaaart of a draaaaaagon, we riiiiiiIIIIIIIiiiiiiIIIIiiiiide!-

"That was fun!" said Legendary Spyro. "Come on, kids. It's time to go!"

"Bye!" said Cynder.

Legendary Spyro, Cynder, and the kids jumped through the portal.

Artisan Spyro turned to Elora. "Elora, you have a beautiful singing voice."

"Thank you, Spyro."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again.

* * *

**Stephanie: I hope you liked it! Sinrah: Cause we did!**


End file.
